Los gustos de Ruby
by Agre
Summary: Gold descubre que su amigo Ruby no es tan inocente y perfecto como aparenta serlo. Al darse cuenta de su verdadera orientación decide aprovecharse y experimentar con Ruby sensaciones nuevas e hilarantes (ADVERTENCIA: Lemon Yaoi)


Una noche en Pueblo Hojas Gemelas podría describirse como una noche fresca y tranquila; los Starlys se resguardaban en los árboles y los Misdreavus salían a divertirse a la luz de la luna. Nos situamos en una pequeña casa de dos plantas de color amarillo donde un adolescente se preparaba para ir a dormir

La casa por dentro estaba arreglada, totalmente limpia; la televisión estaba encendida y el joven que viva allí estaba en un sofá con su ropa de dormir, prestándole más atención a su pokenav que a la programación

OK te ayudaré… no puedo creer en lo que me metes sólo por una pañoleta—decía en voz alta mientras escribía un mensaje por el pokenav

Ruby era un chico que radicaba en el pueblo como estudiante de intercambio desde Hoenm, era un chico tranquilo pero su bella noche de películas fue interrumpida por una llamada de una amiga suya

Ya sé… mejor ya me voy a dormir y mañana platicamos, buenas noches—con eso colgó el pokenav

Ruby apagó la televisión y se levantó del sofá. Apagó todas las luces antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba para prepararse para dormir. El joven entró al baño a orinar, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso que parecía que podría tener un excelente sueño ahorita

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando una música sonó a alto volumen, el sonido provenía de la misma casa. Ruby se molestó, salió del baño y miró el pasillo, habían dos puertas: la de su habitación y la de su compañero

Ruby tenía un compañero con quien compartía la casa, pero el a veces podía ser irritante. Se acercó a la habitación y tocó la puerta

¡Gold! ¡Apaga eso!—dijo en voz alta

Gold era su nombre, un año mayor que Ruby y proveniente de Jotho, él también había llegado como estudiante de intercambio. El joven estaba sentado frente a su computador mientras sonreía

¡Mi cuarto! ¡Mis reglas!—

Ruby se molestó y se fue de allí hacia su habitación—¡idiota!—

Al oír que Ruby Se había ido, Gold se alegró. Tronó todos los dedos de sus manos y se acercó más al monitor

Fase uno completada, que comience la diversión—

El chico abrió el navegador y comenzó a buscar. Encontró lo que quería y abrió la pagina web, era una pagina de videos pornográficos donde se subía nuevo material a cada hora. Gold sonrió, engañó a su compañero poniendo música para que él pudiera ver los videos tranquilo. El joven abrió la pestaña de tags y verificó su contenido

Haber, ¿Qué veré esta noche?—decía mientras revisaba bajando la pagina con el mouse—Milf; Teen's; Yuri; Interracial; Masoquismo; Yaoi; Poke…—se detuvo

El joven miró un poco más el apartado que decía Yaoi—uumm… hace tiempo que no veo yaoi… hace como tres semanas hahaha—se burló de si mismo—creo que hoy veré esto—dijo entrando a la página

El joven de cabellos negros revisó los videos para ver cual era de su interés, se detuvo cuando vio uno de un chico delgado que solo tenia su ropa interior puesta, revisó las etiquetas y notó dos en particular: "Uke" y "Masturbation"

Mira que tenemos aquí—dijo sonriente

Gold no tenia inconveniente para excitarse con cualquier tipo de pornografía que encontrara, él no era 100% lo que aparentaba. El chico se había hecho de una reputación de pervertido con las mujeres pero nadie sabía que el tipo era bisexual, era atraído tanto por el sexo femenino como el masculino

Espero que sea tan bueno como se ve el uke—dijo mientras daba reproducir al video

El video tardaría en cargarse, mientras volteó a ver a su cama, allí había un huevo de Pokémon que estaba a su cuidado

Oh por favor, no me mires así—dijo el entrenador mientras se levantaba

El chico tomó una manta y lo puso alrededor del huevo, luego lo llevó al cabezal de su cama

Es mejor que te duermas, este no es contenido para huevos—

Luego de haber colocado al huevo en su cama regresó a su computador. De tan solo pensar en el vídeo ya se había excitado, su miembro ya resaltaba de sus pantalones y parecía estar cada vez más duro y es porque el gusto favorito de Gold eran los ukes más pequeños que él

El video comenzó y Gold se acomodó, acariciando su miembro por encima del pantalón…

/

Ruby ya había entrado a su habitación y se había acostado en su cama. Puso la música de su pokenav y se colocó sus auriculares para erradicar el ruido de Gold

Estúpido Gold, como si no supiera que esta viendo porno—dijo acomodándose de lado para dormir

Ruby no se durmió al instante, estuvo por unos minutos moviéndose de lado a lado sin lograr dormir; no quería pensar en ello pero él sabía que le inquietaba que Gold viera pornografía por las noches y siempre que lo hacía no podía evitar imaginarse a su compañero teniendo relaciones con alguna chica

Estúpido Gold—seguía maldiciendo mientras abría los ojos, aceptando que no lograría dormir

Ruby tomó el pokenav y comenzó a buscar en su galería de imágenes, al encontrarla reveló que tenia muchas fotografías de chicos semidesnudos, varios chicos sin camisa y algunos otros en calzoncillos, todos fueron tomados por él a escondidas

Ruby miraba una a una las fotografías con un fuertemente sonrojo y una sonrisa, a diferencia de Gold, Ruby era homosexual, no se sentía atraído por las chicas sino por los chicos mayores que él. Ruby no lo iba a admitir a nadie, solo sus Pokémon habrían de saberlo y para él era mejor así

La respiración del chico se hizo lenta mientras su mano pasaba por debajo de su pantalón; con delicadeza tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse suavemente. Lentamente fue moviendo de arriba hacia abajo la piel alrededor de su pene, sintiendo como se iba endureciendo cada vez más

El calor en el pecho de Ruby crecía hasta que parecía que de tanto palpitar su corazón iba a detenerse abruptamente. Su pene tenía ya en la punta líquido pre seminal, el cual tomó como lubricante para cubrir todo el glande de su miembro

Se acariciaba lentamente pero algo pasó mientras pasaba sus imágenes. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mano se hizo más rápida

G... Aaarg—se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar cuando se corrió. La ultima fotografía parecía ser su favorita

Trataba de tranquilizar su respiración mientras que, con una sonrisa, seguía viendo la fotografía. Acercó el pokenav y dio un pequeño beso a la pantalla, luego apagó el objeto y lo dejó en el buró al lado de su cama. El joven se acomodó y ya pudo dormir tranquilo, se había cansado demasiado

Por su parte, Gold igual había terminado. La pantalla de su monitor tenía rastros de su esperma que había expulsado con feracidad. El joven estaba de pie, tratando de calmar su respiración, en esta ocasión su masturbación le pesó en todo el cuerpo porque poco antes de correrse sintió un fuerte escalofrío por toda su espalda que lo ayudó a terminar

El chico apagó su computador. No se dirigió a la cama, se sentía tan cansado para seguir de pie, solo se dejó caer en el suelo y dejo que la alfombra sea su cama

/

Al día siguiente…

Era medio día. Gold estaba en la sala principal, sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión, a un lado de él tenía a su huevo Pokémon abrazado, estaba aburrido por la mala programación que transmitían

Ruby bajó por las escaleras hacia la sala, estaba arreglado para salir fuera. El joven de ojos rojizos volteó a ver a su compañero, suspiró de la vago que podría llegar a ser estando aburrido.

Ruby caminó a donde estaba Gold y se puso en medio de él y la tele con los brazos en sus caderas

Gold miró a Ruby—¿Qué?—

Voy a salir—

Felicidades, tráeme algo de recuerdo. Ahora déjame ver la televisión—respondió Gold sarcásticamente

Ruby continuó aún sabiendo que su amigo no quería oírlo—acompañare a Sapphire a comprar una pañoleta nueva, que perdió la suya. Mientras cuida la casa por favor, su vas a salir cierra la puerta por favor, que la última vez la dejaste abierta y unos gulpin se comieron las reservas

Gold se rio—jejeje… si, fue un problema sacarlos… pero si no hubiese salido mi huevo se hubiese enfriado—dijo abrazando más al huevo que tenia a lado

No es broma Gold, prométeme que cuidarás bien de la casa—Ruby se puso serio

Si mamá—dijo Gold en tono de burla—de igual forma no pensábamos salir el día de hoy—

¿pensábamos?—preguntó Ruby extrañado

¡El huevo y yo!—Gold sostuvo al huevo de pokemon frente a su compañero

Ruby suspiró—esta bien. Espero contar contigo—

Ruby se alejó de Gold y llegó a la puerta—nos vemos—con eso salió de la casa y cerró la puerta

Gold estuvo mirando la televisión un par de minutos más hasta que sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Se levantó y dejó al huevo en el sofá en lo que él subía a la segunda planta hacia el baño. Al terminar de orinar, para volver a bajar pasó frente a la habitación de Ruby, tenia la puerta abierta, cuando se asomó para tomar la perilla y cerrarla notó en la cama del chico algo inusual

¿El pokenav de Ruby? Debió haberlo olvidado—

El joven de ojos amarillos entró a la habitación y tomó el aparato, la curiosidad le invadió por saber la información de Ruby dentro del pokenav

Veamos que tienes aquí Ruby. A ver si eres chico recto que dices ser—

Gold se acostó en la cama de su amigo y se puso a revisar el pokenav. Se fue directo a la galerías de imágenes

Su Swampert, su Milotic… lo sabia. Es tan aburrido como sus reglas para la casa—decía el chico

Gold creyó que debería dejar el Pokenav, pero fue hasta que encontró las fotografías principales en la galería de su amigo

¿Pero que es esto?—dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Había encontrado las fotografías de chicos semidesnudos que Ruby acostumbraba a ver

Gold revisó cada una de las fotos, notando que la mayoría eran chicos bien formados de sus cuerpos y los que estaban en ropa interior eran de bulto grueso

Valla… no creía que a Ruby le gustarán los chicos... ahora si retracto lo que dije, no es tan aburrido como creía

Gold seguía viendo, las fotografías, ver a todos esos chicos habían logrado que su pene se excitara aun debajo de su pantalón, pero a pesar de eso, esos chicos no eran de su estilo

Pero solo mira ese lavadero; esos músculos; esas piernas y sobretodo ese pene… Ruby es muy exigente con la clase de chicos que acosa y viola con la mirada—relataba lo que parecía ver las características de un seme

A diferencia de Ruby, Gold prefería los chicos sin mucho músculos, con cuerpo flexible y pequeños, las características de los ukes. Gold encontró un par mas de fotografías y ahora de su agrado

Ruby… quien te viera así…—

Era una fotografía que Ruby se tomó a sí mismo, en ella el chico se había levantado la camisa y la había sujetado con su boca dejando al descubierto su pecho. Gold pasó a otra foto después de haber quedado sorprendido por la fotografía de Ruby, pero ahora era otra foto del mismo chico pero totalmente diferente

Gold sintió un gran rubor que se posaba en sus mejillas mientras su respiración se descontrolaba por unos segundos, pero además empezaba a sentir como su miembro se iba irguiendo lentamente. En la fotografía, Ruby estaba recostado en su cama, semidesnudo sosteniendo la cama, llevando solamente puesto un bóxer que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera

La mano de Gold fue bajando por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, podía sentir como su erección había crecido casi por completo imaginándose a su compañero sobre su cama, completamente desnudo y preparado…

Gold comenzó a acariciar levemente su miembro por encima de su pantalón, su erección había crecido cuando su imaginación usó a Ruby como objeto de excitación. El joven iba pasando sus dedos alrededor de su pene, logrando ligeras cosquillas a lo largo de su eje que permitían una satisfacción mayor

Gold pasó a la siguiente fotografía, pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó ahora. Su mano se detuvo en seco sin alejarse de su miembro. La fotografía era una de él; Ruby tenía una fotografía de Gold semidesnudo en su basta colección de chicos

Desde cuando Ruby… desde cuando él se…—no sabia como reaccionar

La fotografía fue tomada mientras Gold dormía, llevaba puesto únicamente su ropa interior, del torso en adelante estaba descubierto. Aumentando el zoom en la fotografía se notaba una ligera erección provocada por su sueño

Gold siguió pasando las fotografías, todas las que veía eran de él en varias situaciones, pero en todas ellas estaba semidesnudo o mínimo con el torso descubierto

¿Desde cuando soy excitante para Ruby?—

Entre todas las fotografías, la que mas sorprendió a Gold fue una dónde él se estaba bañando, completamente desnudo y mostrando a la cámara su miembro que en ese momento estaba semi-erecto

Gold no podía creer que su compañero disfrutaba de los chicos y mucho menos podía creer que disfrutaba de él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y dijo en voz alta

Ruby tampoco está tan mal; sería un perfecto uke—

Al ver todas esas fotografías y saber sobre el secreto de su amigo, Gold trazó un plan que fácilmente podría resultar…

 **Continuará…**


End file.
